


Gum-Struck

by RandomRedneck



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, Humor, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Red Action needs new gum. But she knows a quicker solution than just buying some.





	Gum-Struck

Lakewood Plaza Turbo. And the cool teens were doing what cool teens liked to do for some reason. Hanging out in a dingy alleyway behind the buildings.

 

“This filter sucks. Makes me look like I have fruit flies…”

 

While Drupe futzed with her phone and Gary stared off into space, Red Action blew her umpteenth bubble with her rapidly flavor devoid pack of gum.

 

_This stuff never lasts. Guess that’s how they get you to buy more. I should go get some more. But the store is way over there…_

 

Looking around, she spied a possible solution to her problem. That also allowed her to be lazy and maintain her cool teen lean against the wall.

 

“Yo, Drupe. C’mere a sec. Need your help with something.”

 

Drupe barely looked up from her phone.

 

“You say something?”

 

Red rolled her eyes. Only one way to get her attention. She did so by swiping her phone out of her hands. The only way to get her to look up.

 

“Hey, what’s the big-”

 

Before she could protest, Red stole a solid kiss right on the lips. She released her after a few seconds, tossing her phone back to the annoyed fruit girl.

 

“Thanks, babe. My gum was losing flavor. Good thing I like the taste of strawberry.”

 

She winked at her, while Drupe huffed and returned to her phone.

 

“Why do you always trick me like that? Just go buy some more. Gars is right over there.”

 

Red arched an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, so you want me to stop smooching ya?”

 

The resulting silence and quickly averted glance answered that for her.

 

“Thought so.”


End file.
